


Surface Sunlight

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Gen, cause it seems fun, should I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surface was so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface Sunlight

   In their little home under the waves, it was said no one was allowed up to the surface. There were things that flew about up there, said to eat people, that's why no one ever came back. Others thought differently, they spoke of a demi-paradise up there, where all was peaceful. Where all was perfect. That's why Haruka was so obsessed with the word of _sky._ He wanted to see real live clouds and sun, not just the pictures in books at the library.  The dome of glass above their humble home did nothing to help. It just kept the water and sea life out, and the people in. There was sunlight in day of course, but the actual, clean blue it sat in was always distorted, crumbled into a shifting blue monster. 

   Haruka lays back, hand towards the surface, reaching. The lore was inaccurate , he knew it. He would go up there some day, to lay under the sun by Drop-off N#7. Where the ocean and shore met in a cliff that went down one kilometer to where their city was stationed. He would do it with his friends, where Haruka could look down a the little old home and smile at those stuck down there. His parents had explored to the surface when he was 10 years old, 2 years ago, and never came back. It was the new generation's turn now.

* * *

 

 (Maybe to be continued.  **MAYBE...** )

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do this?


End file.
